


Uncertain Intent

by bitter_Cake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, slightly anxious tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_Cake/pseuds/bitter_Cake
Summary: Kageyama is unsure of himself but Hinata notices him watching.





	Uncertain Intent

Kageyama loves Hinata’s lips. They’re soft, and pink and plump enough that they squash pleasingly when Kageyama presses his thumb into the centre of them.

Kageyama always wants to touch Hinata’s lips.

They’re warm too, when they take Kageyama’s finger inside Hinata’s mouth, and they suck gently, teasingly along the digit, tongue flickering at the tip in a way that makes Kageyama huff gently into the space between them. At the sound, Hinata looks up at him through soft brown lashes, quirks a smile around the finger inserted in his mouth and sucks harder. Kageyama swears to god his knees are going to give out at any moment. And he’s sitting down already, so that just shows how much of an effect Hinata’s mouth, and tongue, and smile is having on him. He can’t stop staring at the juncture where his fingers meet Hinata’s pout, and he watches as slowly, firmly, they drag backwards, leaving a tantalising sheen and a promise that Kageyama wishes could be fulfilled right now, behind.

Hinata pulls off with a quiet ‘ _pop’._

“Is it gone?”

Kageyama watches Hinata lick and then roll his teeth over his lower lip.

“Huh?”

Hinata laughs softly.

“Is it gone stupid! You said I had cake on my face!”

Kageyama blinks, and for a moment he wonders if he has just imagined the last two minutes, zoned out into his happy place and completely lost consciousness in the middle of Yamaguchi’s birthday party. But then Hinata laughs softly again, his tongue creeps out in that tantalising way, licking his lower lip quickly, teeth biting down and eyes burning through lowered eyelashes into Kageyama’s.

Kageyama actually _groans_ . Quietly, but still, his face is on fire and Hinata definitely heard that - he’s laughing again.

Hinata leans forward, puts a hand onto Kageyama’s thigh – _oh shit_ \- Kageyama thinks, and - _this is it! Finally!_ -but then something is suddenly tugging at his arms. One of Hinata’s hands is on Kageyama’s thigh yes, but the other is trying to gently pry the cake laden party plate away from Kageyama’s hands. He manages, and puts the cake onto the coffee table in front of them.

“I think you’d better come help me clean up Kageyama.” Hinata says, squeezing Kageyama’s thigh slightly, and Kageyama’s cock twitches some pre-come into his boxers. Kageyama looks at the hand on his thigh, to the cake on the table, to Hinata’s perfectly clean (beautiful) face, and back to the thigh again.

“I’m sure Yamaguchi won’t mind me using his room. Come on Kageyama, I’m hardly presentable.”

Hinata stands up, tugging Kageyama up with him. They end up standing toe to toe, Hinata is looking up him again through those damned lashes, and Kageyama can barely stand it anymore, he’s so hard in his jeans, and he’s been staring at those lips for months, he leans down and –

“What the fuck.”

The third voice startles him and Kageyama rears back terrified it came from Hinata. But Hinata also looks confused for a second, before he looks down behind Kageyama.

Tskukishima is sitting on the sofa, right next to where Kageyama was seconds ago. He shakes his head, in what seems like disgust, and takes a massive bite out of a piece of chocolate cake. He continues to shake his head, mouth full of cake, and several crumbs escape and fall down onto his t-shirt.

Hinata bursts into laughter. Kageyama frowns and opens his mouth to say something, but Hinata beats him to it.

“Come on ‘Yama, lets find Yamaguchi’s room. I need your help to fix me up”

He bursts into peals of laughter again, and god, he actually winks at Tsukishima, and Kageyama would protest, he’s about to honestly, but then Hinata’s fingers are suddenly wrapped around his wrist and dragging him away from the sofa and towards the direction of Yamaguchi’s room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door clicks softly behind them, and the sound of Yamaguchi’s birthday party becomes pleasantly muffled. It’s dark in the room, with only the glow of the street light outside to see by, and Kageyama begins to feel around for the light switch when the back of his head suddenly connects with the door closed behind him.

“ _Oof_! Oi! Hina-,”

Kageyama intends to fire a couple of insults at Hinata, -“ _idiot Hinata boke!_ ” - but then Hinata’s hands are there, steadily smoothing out across Kageyama’s chest and keeping him firmly in place.

Kageyama’s breathing isn’t exactly regular at the moment, hasn’t been since Hinata decided to use his index finger as an ice lolly, and Kageyama frowns a little self consciously because he’s sure Hinata will notice how affected he is, how high his chest is rising and falling with each breath.

How hard he is in his jeans.

The thing is, Kageyama is pretty new to all of this. Until college, kissing, and sex, and heck, even porn hadn’t really been on Kageyama’s radar. Of course, he’d heard the others talking about it with a sort of reverence Kageyama held exclusively for Volleyball. But who had room for those kinds of feelings? Especially when there was Volleyball to be focusing on - and co-captaining the team at Karasuno had been Kageyama’s sole focus for the last year of high school. With college applications, leaving ceremonies and moving away, who had the time to think about sex?

But then he moved to Tokyo and everything had changed. Hinata is in Tokyo too, and often (but not often enough), Kageyama finds himself analysing familiar brown eyes on the other side of the net before the blow of the match whistle.

Kageyama is on the bench a lot more than he had expected he would be.

It’s time sitting on the bench (when he should be playing), and the time spent staring in classes, or doing mundane, adult things like laundry, it’s all this time to think, that has allowed the feelings to rush in.

These feelings have rushed into Kageyama’s life and they swirl in his stomach, bounce around in his brain, and make his dick hard at inappropriate moments. Like watching Hinata lick chocolate icing from a fork in the middle of a crowded birthday party.

The feelings refuse to leave and Kageyama thinks they’ve disrupted almost every aspect of his day now.

He thinks it began when he started thinking about hands- men’s hands in particular- and Kageyama notices them constantly.

He was in class trying to concentrate on whatever lecture, and the guy two rows in front of him was clicking his pen, or twirling it or something, Kageyama can’t remember, but he does remember honing in on the shape of those hands, on the length of them, and how sturdy they looked.  
They looked like strong hands, and when they turned over Kageyama could see a couple of thick veins tracking down a pleasingly toned forearm. Like a punch to the gut, Kageyama could picture those hands wrapped around his cock.

After that he started to notice how good a strong pair of hands looked grasped around a volley ball, or ruffling through slightly sweat damp hair. At night, his own hand wrapped tightly around himself, Kageyama pictured anonymous hands grasping a volley ball, and then eventually, anonymous fingers digging into his hips.

Kageyama wanked a _lot_ that week.

Also, suddenly, it seemed like couples everywhere. Couples with their hands clasped together, or petting and soothing in soft affections and tender hidden messages.

Once, he saw Tsukishima quietly rubbing reassuring circles into Yamaguchi’s wrist, and Kageyama felt a twist of something in his stomach that made him look away sharply in confusion.

Mostly though, Kageyama feels like he’s stepped out of this dense fog that surrounded leaving high school into a world where everyone he knows is having sex, and apparently all the time. It feels like they all know how to speak this language of subtle gestures and sweet words, a look here, a touch there and boom, sex. Everyone knows except for him. Granted, Kageyama has never been that great with people, but when exactly were they all learning this? 

“Kageyama, - ”

Hinata’s voice, quiet but sure, pulls him out of his thoughts and back to the pair of small hands on his chest.

Kageyama is still breathing too fast.

“Kageyama, I’ve noticed you watching me”

And this is true.

At several parties now, Kageyama has watched the bend of Hinata’s arms as they move to music, the tantalising shape of his narrow hips rolling with the beat. Kageyama has watched as the long, white line of Hinata’s neck tips back to rest his head on the shoulders of the man dancing behind him.

Kageyama has been watching a lot.

It’s not like he hasn’t tried. He really has tried to play this game - this game that everybody else seems to understand intuitively. Unfortunately, all of Kageyama’s noticing and appreciation has boiled down to one fumbled attempt at a kiss in a nightclub.

The impression of that night is still with him, and it crawls out the back of his throat so that Kageyama can suddenly remember how it felt to be crowded onto the cold brick wall of the night club, slick with the sweat of strangers, a meaty hand pushing him back, so that he could feel the condensation of the club soaking into his t-shirt. Abruptly a thick tongue forcing its way past his lips. Kageyama had stood stock still for what felt like minutes but must only have been seconds before the panic came stuttering up through him in breaths that caused the man to back off. Kageyama didn’t give him any time to ask before bolting.

He’s tried not to think about it since, but the memory often resurfaces when he least wants it to – like when he’s sitting in class for example, or now, in a darkened room with the warm length of Hinata Shouyou pressed against the front of him.

“Kageyama,”

Hinata is looking up at him, searching his face with those eyes that make Kageyama’s stomach jump and his cock ache.

Kageyama _wants_ him.

He’s wanted him since he started to notice Hinata flirting and dancing with other men months ago. The first time he saw another man’s arm wrapped around Hinata’s waist Kageyama wanted to shout, wanted to punch the guy, want to pull Hinata backwards into his arms and he didn’t want to let the little shit go.

But …he also wanted to run away.

For all of his staring at men’s hands, and wanking and wanting Kageyama also feels uneasy whenever anyone tries to actually make a move on him. His throat starts to close, like someone has poured sludge down it. His face closes off into what he knows is an intimidating mask. The truth is he doesn’t believe the attention, can’t believe the praise when it isn’t related to volleyball, that he can possibly be worthy of someone’s genuine affection.

“Can I touch you?”

Kageyama looks down at Hinata, and that feeling of unworthiness is clawing its way to the surface. His breathing is already fast, and he feels it speed up some more. A furrow of worry appears across Hinata’s brow, and god but if that isn’t adorable.

“It’s okay if its not, we don’t have to do anything, it’s just that you, - only I thought, –”

“I want you” Kageyama cuts him off mid-babble, “Hinata, I want you _so much_ "

There is a heavy beat of silence, and Kageyama thinks he might have to bolt again, just like in the night club –

“Oh” Hinata’s eyes slide shut for second, like he’s soaking it in, before they open with intent.

He keeps eye contact with Kageyama as he starts to slide slowly to the floor. 

“Oh fuck, wait, _wait,_ –” though his cock throbs at the sight of Hinata half way to his knees, Kageyama reaches out and yanks the smaller boy up by the arm.

Hurt flashes across Hinata’s face. “I’m sorry I thought – “

“No, no, no. It’s just,” Kageyama lifts Hinata’s face towards him.

He brushes those red curls back with both hands, cradling Hinata’s head. Wetting his lips he looks down as the other boy’s eyes flicker to Kageyama’s mouth, and its all the resolve he needs. His voice comes out a quiet murmur – “let me just,”

When their lips meet in the softest touch, he doesn’t feel the twisting lurch of panic he was expecting.

What he does feel, is the gentle exhale of surprise Hinata lets out before their lips make contact. He feels Hinata groan into the kiss and then his hands are twisting, pulling Kageyama’s shirt tight across his chest.

The unease that had previously hovered over Kageyama, seeding doubts into his stomach, evaporates when Hinata steps forward to push his thigh in between Kageyama’s legs.

It’s like something snaps between them. Suddenly they’re kissing frantically, teeth clashing clumsily as Kageyama moves to grab the curve of Hinata’s ass. It makes him gasp and Kageyama takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into the kiss. The feel of Hinata’s tongue against his sends a shiver from the back of his neck down to his cock, which he pushes forward into Hinata’s thigh.

He’s not quite sure where all of this confidence has come from, only that he’s grateful that it has and he wants to ride it out, fuck, _ride this, ride Hinata,_ as long as he can get away with it.

Kageyama’s hips are subtly grinding to the pace of Hinata’s tongue against his own. When he catches the movement, he feels his face flush deeply and tries to pull off, but Hinata follows his mouth and tries to recapture the kiss.

“ _Oh,_ ‘Yama, I want, _oh_ ”

Kageyama has managed to align their dicks, and he uses his hands on Hinata’s ass to intensify the grind of their hips together.

“Oh fuck, _fuck_ ”

Hinata lets out an actual _whine_ , that Kageyama might mock him for later, but he’s too preoccupied right now trying not to come in his boxers like a teenager. Hinata’s fingers scrabble at the neck of his shirt and Kageyama is worried the pulling might choke him for a second. But then Hinata is pulling away and he’d rather be choked again if it meant he could keep his hands on Hinata’s ass. 

“What are you, -” he starts to ask, but then he catches the wicked smile on Hinata’s face as he starts to kneel again.

The groan that tears out of Kageyama is loud enough that he should be worried about the large gathering of their friends in the next room, (who would _never_ let them live this down). But Kageyama doesn’t care at all, his head knocks back onto the door, and he’s scrabbling too, trying to grab Hinata’s shoulders and help push him onto his knees. He looks down quickly and then immediately knocks his head back again, thumping against the door, eyes tightly shut. Because the image of Hinata on his knees, looking up with blown eyes, kiss swollen lips and a wicked smile is going to be burned onto the back of Kageyama’s eyelids forever.

He startles when he feels something nuzzling, _fucking nuzzling_ at his zipper. Hinata is rubbing his fucking face against Kageyama’s denim clad dick, and Kageyama is wondering if he ever woke up this morning.

“I’ve never, –” he starts to say, his stomach fluttering with both nerves and arousal.

“It’s okay ‘Yama, gonna look after you.”

The words are muffled because Hinata is basically speaking into Kageyama’s dick.

“Want to make you feel so good ‘yama.”

With that declaration, Hinata works quickly.

Kageyama’s jeans are around his ankles before he knows it, so fast he can’t even contemplate the moment, and then his (embarrassingly) wet boxers are pulled down to his thighs.

Feeling exposed, Kageyama watches as his cock springs free and settles just centimetres from Hinata’s mouth.

Hinata looks almost reverent as he whispers “fuck ‘yama, wanted to do this for so long” – and without any more preamble sucks Kageyama’s dick down to the base.

“Ah!” Kageyama shouts into the room. “Ah, _Shouyou_ ”

Hinata groans around him and Kageyama slams his fist backwards onto the door.

As those lips pull back, Kageyama feels some spit slide down his shaft and then Hinata’s tongue flickers teasingly at his slit. Kageyama can’t believe that what he was picturing earlier on in the party is actually happening.

When his cock hits the back of Hinata’s throat Kageyama thumps the wall again, making the whole door rattle.

Hinata pulls off with a pop, and it’s Kageyama’s turn to whimper embarrassingly.

“Here” Hinata says, reaching for Kageyama’s fists. He moves them to nestle at the back of Hinata’s head, and Kageyama thinks he might come right now.

“Do me a favour ‘yama”

Hinata swirls his tongue around the head of Kageyama’s dick, catching a bead of pre come leaking from the slit.

“Fuck my face will you?”

And scratch that, because Kageyama is going to come right this goddamn second.

Hinata’s mouth is around him again and Kageyama locks his hands into Hinata’s hair, pulling tight, and begins to thrust quick and shallow. Hinata meets his every thrust with eager groans that reverberate through Kageyama’s whole body. And god but this is so much better than he had imagined all those times, hand flying over his dick at night whilst he pictured Hinata’s hipbones, the shape of his lips or the way he’d grind back into those strangers he would dance with.

The tension is building to an almost unbearable pleasure, and Kageyama feels pretty mindless as Hinata slows his persistent bobbing to pull back and lap at the head of Kageyama’s swollen dick. Hinata looks up through his hair and sneaks his tongue out with a smile that could almost be innocent.

Innocent except for the fact that he then spreads his tongue flat along the underside of Kageyama’s cock, opens his mouth wide, and looks up expectantly. 

Kageyama manages an “ _oh fuck_ , god, _Shouyou_ " before his cock starts to spurt. He tugs at the hair in his hands and Hinata is quick to seal his mouth around Kageyama once again.

Only a splatter of come decorates Hinata’s cheek, the rest pulsing into his mouth as Kageyama pants above him. _I’m coming in Hinata’s mouth!_ He feels his heart thump in his chest with every drop he empties, and Hinata swallows everything he can manage. Only some escapes to trickle out the corner of his lips.

Kageyama is reminded of the way he thumbed those lips earlier in the night. He does the same thing now, tilting Hinata’s head up gently, softly thumbing the come away and easing it into Hinata’s swollen mouth, the extra digit stretching Hinata’s lips obscenely as he sucks around Kageyama’s dick.

Hinata pulls off slowly and then laps at him gently. Kageyama winces slightly, the sensation too much now.

His breaths are beginning to slow down when Hinata pulls himself up using Kageyama’s shirt as leverage. His forehead connects not too gently with Kageyama’s chest, and then, even though they are standing, Kageyama finds Hinata practically sitting in his lap.

He starts to grind hard against Kageyama’s bare thigh, before making a sound of indecision and pulling back for a second to shove down his jeans and boxers.

When Hinata’s bare cock, warm and heavy and just a little bit slick, starts to grind against him, Kageyama wonders if he could come for a second time tonight.

“ ‘yama, please, _please_ ”

Now that Kageyama has come, Hinata seems to have dropped the targeted seduction in favour of frantically trying to get himself off as soon as possible. He’s writhing against Kageyama, making these choked off whimpering sounds that Kageyama wants to hear more of.

“Oh fuck, Tobio”

“ _Shouyou_ "

Kageyama brings his hands around to pull Hinata further up on to his thigh, fingers digging tightly into the bare skin of Hinata’s ass. Hinata yelps when he is suddenly pulled onto his tip toes and finds his face against Kageyama’s collar bone. Kageyama is using his arms to set the pace, lifting Hinata’s ass up and establishing a hard, rolling grind that is causing Hinata’s breath to huff warmly with each movement at Kageyama’s neck. He’s mumbling into Kageyama’s skin, and only some of the words are audible above their combined efforts.

“..stupid ‘yama. Yes, _oh!_ – always watching me- _oh”_

“Don’t you like me watching you Shouyou?”

“ Kageyama stupid! I – _yes_ , I - Fuck do that again”

“This?”

Kageyama pulls Hinata’s ass towards him and brings his thigh up to meet the movement. Hinata wriggles, trapped between hands and thigh. His cock is red, almost painful looking, and it’s smears wetly over Kageyama’s skin as Hinata thrusts desperately against him. 

“Oh, fuck¸ _Tobio_ ,-" Hinata gets one hand in Kageyama’s hair and pulls his face down.

“Tobio, fuck, _kiss me Tobio_ ”

Kageyama moans and brings their mouths together for another frantic kiss, still using his hands to grind Hinata onto him.

He feels it when Hinata starts to come. The boy in his arms starts to shake, and pulls out of the kiss to rest his forehead against Kageyama’s. He watches Hinata bite down on his lower lip, as his thrusts get rapidly quicker before his face screws up, plush lips opening into a silent _“Oh”_ when he starts to spurt over Kageyama’s thigh and stomach.

Kageyama holds Hinata close whilst he come, lips against his forehead, whispering praise.

“Fuck, so good Shouyou, you’re so fucking good. Look at you,”

Hinata whines quietly, and after one last weak thrust pulls back to look at up through hazy eyes.

Kageyama _can feel another man’s dick softening on his thigh_ , can feel their mess starting to dry on his skin. All he wants to do now is curl up around Hinata, and sleep.

He lets his thigh drop, and they both wince from the change in position. Hinata takes a step back to stretch out his leg.

Kageyama stands to his full height, and suddenly feels very exposed in only his t shirt. At some point his boxers made it down to his ankles, and Kageyama bends to pull them up, grimacing as they slide over the stickiness.

Hinata too, looks suddenly shy and Kageyama is startled by the contrast to just minutes earlier. His stupid mouth feels the need to go and point it out.

“I didn’t know you were like this”

Hinata looks confused, and somehow smaller than usual standing there in his loose-fitting t shirt, and nothing else. He looks up at Kageyama, and Kageyama wants to kick himself because that’s definitely hurt he can see in the lines of Hinata’s face.

“Like what?” Hinata’s whispers.

It’s so unlike the Hinata that Kageyama knows so well, that he rushes forward to pull him against his chest.

Looking into Hinata’s face, Kageyama blurts out the first thing he thinks of.

“Like some sort of, of - sex bunny!”

Hinata’s face is immediately annoyed. 

_“Sex bunny?!”_

Hinata slaps him on the shoulder and makes a show of trying to get out of Kageyama’s arms, but Kageyama can see he’s not really trying. There’s a secret smile trying to lift the corner of his mouth.

“Yes, sex bunny.”

He bends down to breathe in the scent of Hinata’s hair.

“Felt so good Shouyou.”

“That’s more like it _weirdey-yama._ "

He half-heartedly hits Kageyama’s shoulder again, crosses his arms and sighs when Kageyama kisses the top of his head gently.

“That’s what you said earlier”

“Huh?”

Kageyama doesn’t know what Hinata is talking about, he’s too preoccupied kissing down the milky white neck he’s been fantasising over for months.

“It’s what you said earlier,”

Hinata moves his head to make more room for Kageyama.

“You mean when my dick was in your mouth?” Kageyama asks.

“Yes and you’re welcome,” Hinata replies.

“I’ll pay you back,”

“You’d better _starey-yama_ ‘cause I was losing my mind before you finally made a move tonight”

Kageyama pulls back.

“Made a move? But you…”

Hinata narrows his eyes at Kageyama’s bewildered expression.

“ _Bakayama!_ What else was I supposed to do when you started _pawing_ at my face?”

“I…?”

Kageyama doesn’t know what to say, and it must be obvious because Hinata’s face softens.

“I’ve noticed you watching for weeks now Kageyama. It took me a while to work out what I’d done wrong, but then I realised your turned on face is pretty much the same as your murder face.”

“What?! Hinata!”

“See! Murder face!”

Hinata cackles and untangles himself from Kageyama, gathering up his clothes.

“Come on murder face, lets go see if Tsukki ate our cake.”

Kageyama mumbles about rude sex bunny and I’ll show you murder face as he pulls on the rest of his clothes.

“Race you back to cake!” Hinata shouts before bolting out the door.

“Oi!” Kageyama shouts angrily after him. But a genuine smile splits across his face as he thinks of all the new methods he can use to pay Hinata back.

End~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was my first fic, so I don't really know what I'm doing. 
> 
> I just love these two together! Any comments are much appreciated <3


End file.
